1. Field of the Invention
This inventon is concerned with a method for determining the concentration of brine tolerant surfactants in complex water flood mixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of an infrared absorption due to the deuterium isotope of hydrogen is well known.
Deuterium labelling has been used as a probe to determine the molecular mechanisms of reactions. In such use, the goals have been to determine if the deuterium has remained in the molecule and, if so, where in the molecule it may be found.
Insofar as is now known, the incorporation of deuterium in a brine tolerant surfactant molecule to allow selective detection and determination of small amounts of the surfactant in a complex mixture has not been proposed.